Young Love
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Hermione tells the person she loves how she feels - oneshot, femslash, don't like the pairing, don't read it.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :( Beta work done by Bola, thanks sweets for all the help XD

**/ x-x-x /**

Minerva McGonagall rose from the armchair for the fifteenth time, crossing the room; she picked a book from the bookshelf to read. Turning her head, Minerva sighed, seeing it still pouring outside_. 'What a dull Saturday,'_ she sighed, looking down at the book in her hand, contemplating whether or not to read it. She had already read this book on other occasions when the rain had poured outside and there were no more essays to grade or lessons to prepare – decades of having been a teacher provided one the possibility to know the lessons to teach by heart. Sighing once more, Minerva put the book back in its spot and noticed on the bottom shelf, a book covered in dust. Squatting down, she picked up the old leather bound book, and carefully wiping away the dust, Minerva sat on the floor.

Flipping the book open, she smiled seeing a picture of her family. Turning to the next page, she paused for a moment and wiped away the tear threatening to roll down her cheek. This time, the picture didn't move. Minerva stared at her old love before turning to the next page. She smiled to herself seeing her neat handwriting scribbled all over the page. She remembered very clearly staying up all night writing down everything that popped into her head. After reading every word, Minerva turned the page and stared down at it.

_Dearest Sister, _

_Happy Birthday! Hope you have a fantastic day, even with your Transfiguration exam! _

_Do not be too concerned about Mum and Dad. You know how they are; they fight but they always make up. _

_You will get your presents after dinner back in the common room. Once again, have a great day and I'll see you soon._

_Love Tristan. _

Tears swelled in Minerva's eyes as she remembered the last time she saw her youngest brother. Closing the book shut, she remembered seeing her brother lying motionless in his room at St Mungo's. Her brother had fallen tragically ill during her fifth year. She smiled faintly, remembering that was one of the happiest memories where her parents would get along without fighting or arguing. Letting the book rest in her lap, Minerva let the tears fall down her cheeks. She jumped, hearing someone hammering on her door.

"Professor!" A student cried, knocking on her door, "Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said bursting through the door, arms full of books. "I need help with my homework," she said, looking around the room. She let out a small gasp seeing her professor sitting on the floor. "Is everything alright, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked sitting down next to her, and placing down her books, Hermione stared at Minerva. All the panic Hermione had felt when not understanding a teeny tiny bit of her homework had dissipated as she eyed Minerva closely.

"Yes, Hermione, everything is alright," Minerva said, forcing a smile. Hermione very much wanted to reach across and wipe away her tears, but she resisted though her head was screaming _do it_. Instead, she lowered her eyes to focus on something else. Noticing the book lying in Minerva's lap she then looked back up at her professor.

"May I?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

"Sure," Minerva shrugged, handing over the book. Hermione let the book fall open; she looked down to see a picture of three young teenagers. Recognising a very very younger Minerva in the middle, Hermione assumed the two beside her in Gryffindor uniforms were her brothers. Hermione shook her head noticing a neatly written caption below, _'My Brothers and I - 1938'._

"I never knew you have two brothers," Hermione said, looking up at Minerva.

"Had…" she choked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly. "It is okay, if you don't want to tell me," she quickly added, resting her hand on Minerva's arm. Minerva looked across at Hermione and smiled faintly.

"Which part do you not understand?" Minerva asked, changing the subject, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, I don't really remember. I'm sure I'll figure it out later," she blushed. "What was it like?" Hermione asked, smiling faintly.

"What was what like, dear?" Minerva queried, frowning.

"Having siblings," she replied.

"Well…" Minerva paused to think. "There are good and bad times. You learn not to take any nonsense from your students after living with two younger brothers," she smiled, looking across at Hermione. They sat in silence for several minutes before Minerva broke the silence. "If not to ask help about homework, why did you want to see me?" Minerva questioned, staring at Hermione intently.

"Um…" Hermione muttered. "I just wanted to tell you something," she whispered. "But I'm sure that it could wait given the situation and all."

"And what is that, Hermione?" Minerva asked, staring at Hermione with bright emerald eyes. "You know as Head of Gryffindor House – _your_ House – you can tell me anything."

"How I feel towards you," she gasped, her heart pounding a million miles an hour.

"Yes?" Minerva mumbled, leaning closer. Hermione stared at Minerva for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I admire and love you," she replied softly.

"You what?" Minerva gasped.

"I love you," Hermione repeated.

"Did you knock your head on the way over?" Minerva questioned, staring at Hermione. Her head began reeling. A potion? A spell? "I am fifty-five years your senior, your teacher and a woman. You cannot love me! It is very inappropriate," Minerva declared.

"Are you against gays or just student falling in love with their teachers?" Hermione snapped, getting to her feet. She had never even really hoped for this to be requited, considering what and who Minerva McGonagall was, but still it got you on edge.

"Nether! But this is still very inappropriate," Minerva cried, looking across at Hermione.

"If you are worried about the school rules…" Hermione paused, taking a breath. "It can be a secret relationship, no one ever need to know. I just wanted to know if you felt the same as me," she continued quietly.

"There will be no relationship!" Minerva quarrelled.

"Why the hell not?" Hermione yelled. "What is _so _wrong with me, that you feel you cannot be with me ?" Hermione demanded.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Hermione," Minerva sighed. How could she possibly get this across to her? Hermione was a very intelligent young lady... Young , indeed. She was still so young. She had not seen much of life yet. How could she possibly make her see that even though it didn't feel like it for her, this was merely a flash of how love could be when she met the right man... or, or woman... of her own age... A relationship without the added complexity of being pupil and teacher, the age gap of more than half a century and both being women was hard and draining enough at that age, and that was taken Hermione's rather adult personality in consideration.

"What are you afraid of then?" Hermione queried. Minerva stared at Hermione, unable to speak.

"It is just highly inappropriate, that is all," Minerva answered minutes later.

"What a load of bull crap!" Hermione shrieked. "Maybe you are denying me with that load of silly argumentation because it would be an easier way of dealing with someone loving you and when you don't return the feelings," she sighed, turning for the door. Minerva quickly rose to her feet and rushed towards Hermione. "No wonder why you are all alone, when all you ever do is push away the people who care about and love you!" Hermione retorted, reaching the handle and turning it open. Minerva slammed it shut and pulled Hermione around.

"That is unkind, Miss Granger!" Minerva snapped, anger flashing in her eyes. "I never said that I don't share the same feelings for you," she paused, watching Hermione's face light up. "I am just stating that it is inappropriate and could never happen," Minerva continued with a sigh.

"Finally, glad to see you have some sense," Hermione mumbled, moving closer and hugging her tight.

"Hermione…" Minerva choked, freezing on the stop.

"Yes, love?" She replied with a smile on her lips.

"We can't," Minerva muttered.

"Not even just once?" Hermione said, taking a step back. "Do this for me," she whispered, biting her lip, knowing she asked the impossible. "And I'll never bring the subject up again," she quickly added, staring at Minerva for an answer.

"Okay," Minerva nodded, sighing.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gawped, frowning.

"I said yes," Minerva said, staring at Hermione. Her grin widened further as she let her hands fall to Minerva's waist. Minerva smiled faintly and sank to the floor, still with Hermione wrapped around her. Minerva leaned in even closer to Hermione and pressed her lips against the young witch's to prove herself, still panting from having shouted earlier.

She ended their kiss rather abruptly. Her mind was reeling and felt like having gone in overdrive. "You don't want to with such an old witch, like me," Minerva sighed, moving away. She wondered what the hell had just happened. Her resolve seemed to have been shattered beyond retrieval. What was she doing?

"No!" Hermione cried, grabbing her hand. "I just don't want you to get hurt," she muttered, reasoning her being slow away.

"And you think denying me the one thing I have been dreaming about for months, tell me that doesn't hurt me?" Minerva demanded.

Hermione stared at her in shock, "I guess," Hermione sighed. "I'll be gentle," she smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Minerva grinned as she kissed Hermione back. They sat entangled in each other's embrace, kissing passionately. Hermione moved her head back, sucking on her lower lip. Minerva leaned forward, placing soft delicate kisses along Hermione's neck and collar bone. Hermione grabbed out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Minerva scrambled back seeing them both naked. Hermione smiled faintly as she carefully lay Minerva down on the floor. "Just relax," she smiled leaning closer to her. Hermione kissed her then moved down towards her throat and also planted another kiss. She continued to kiss Minerva's collar bone, chest, stomach and belly button. Hermione spread Minerva's legs wide and planted several kissed on her thighs, making Minerva groan. A small smile spread across her lips and she moved her head to Minerva's pleasure spot. Hermione licked her way up to her clit then teasingly, with the tip of her tongue, went inside. Minerva groaned even louder and bucked her hips.

"Pl - please," she begged as Hermione began sucking on her clit. Hermione moved to slip a finger inside. Slowly and achingly, she began moving it up and down. Hearing Minerva begin to pant, Hermione went faster but still aware as not to harm Minerva. Feeling the walls inside of Minerva grow tight, Hermione increased the rhythm. Minerva bucked her hips as Hermione went faster, and she looked up at Minerva to find she had her eyes shut tight. "Yes…oh yes…" Minerva moaned, scratching the floor trying to hold onto something as she came close to orgasmic ecstasy. She bucked her hips up and down fast, feeling herself go over the edge. "Hermione!" Minerva yelled, flinging her eyes open, and collapsed against the floor panting. Hermione crawled up and lay down beside her.

"Wasn't that worth just the _one_ time?" Hermione teased.

"Yes," Minerva gasped, wrapping her arms around Hermione. "Hermione…" Minerva called ever so softly, she doubted whether the young witch had heard her or not.

"Yes, Minerva?" Hermione replied, lifting her head, and stared at her. Minerva stared at her, _'It feels _right_, having Hermione call my name,'_ Minerva thought. _'Maybe we could give a relationship a go,'_ she pondered. Minerva took a deep breath and rose to lean on her elbows.

"I love you," Minerva said.

"I love you too," Hermione grinned, pushing Minerva back down, and rested her head on her shoulder.

**- The End - **


End file.
